


Forever is a Long Time

by IdkManLifeIsWeird



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkManLifeIsWeird/pseuds/IdkManLifeIsWeird
Summary: I'm really soft for these two





	Forever is a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Take my little drabble ;w;

Forever, a word that was nothing significant to him. A word that when used, meant to stretch over time and all of eternity. A word so meaningless he had forgotten about it until brought up during a vulnerable moment of intimacy. 

 

“Forever.” The other had whispered. His fingers threading gently through platinum blonde locks. It soothed him, sending warm and pleasant tingles down his back. His eyes fluttered shut over captivating jade hues. 

 

Unconsciously he spoked, voice teetering on the edge of breathlessness, “Forever..? “ Ash had been in disbelief, not quite grasping at the meaning or implications of that single word uttered by the Raven haired boy. He knew the word of course, he wasn't an idiot. He just couldn't quite… wrap his head around it. 

 

A quiet laugh and a warm affectionate hand on his cheek later, Ash watched as Eiji smiled like the fool he had always been since they'd met. The blonde's eyes were captured by soft and slightly chapped lips as they reiterated the word he disliked. Ash was no fool, he was realistic. It wouldn't last forever, this wouldn't last forever. 

 

He chortled quietly, reaching up to pinch Eiji's nose. Watching as he flinched and wrinkled it in surprise. Could Ash be selfish enough to bask in that fairytale of forever? He wanted to.


End file.
